You thought kids were hard work?
by MadeofScars
Summary: Babysitting... It's easy right? Well, not when you have to deal with an overprotective Navy Seal making sure that you're up to the task!
1. Chapter 1

Couldn't help starting another fic, forgive me if you're reading my other stories and the infrequent updates. Enjoy :)

* * *

Buried underneath a mountain of paperwork from their last case Kensi stared intently at the file currently open on her desk. She was so focused on typing up her after-action report that she didn't even notice that Sam was talking to her. It was only when Callen nudged her lightly on the shoulder that she snapped out of her thoughts and directed her attention towards Sam.

"So what's your cover?" Sam asked for the third time.

"Huh? Cover?" Kensi looked up from her laptop giving Sam a confused frown.

"Yeah cover." Sam repeated looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to fill in the blanks.

"Uh... Cover for what?" Kensi really wasn't following what he was on about. Was there a case she was yet to know about?

Deeks entered the bullpen putting his bag down on his desk as he looked from Kensi to Sam to Callen and back to Kensi again. Trying to get a handle on what they were currently discussing Deeks continued surveying the scene. Judging by the confusion currently etched on his partner's face, he wasn't the only one wondering what was up.

"Saturday night, you and Deeks are babysittin' my kids, what's your cover?" Sam asked as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

Kensi and Deeks shared a quick glance before directing their attention back to Sam. Although the look was brief it was enough to communicate the same exact thought, 'crap.'

"I can't exactly introduce you as my team mates from NCIS Office of Special Projects if you know what I mean?" Sam stated sarcastically gesturing with his hands in the process.

"Of course not" Kensi nodded in agreement.

"So then, what are you going to be?" Sam clearly expected an answer from them both.

"What are we going to be?" Kensi repeated, clearly caught of guard. How did she not think about this before agreeing to babysit? "Damn impulsive decision" she cursed herself, looking at Deeks for some support and direction about where to go from here.

"We are going to be your work friends... yeah your work friends, who were uh kind enough to help their buddy out when he needed a sitter." Deeks interjected flashing Sam a dashing smile. Kensi directed her attention to Sam trying to gauge his reaction, shifting uncomfortably in her chair she noticed that he was unimpressed.

"That sounds great, now where do I work?" Sam deadpanned.

"Uh..." Deeks was faltering, majorly. More than any other time in his life he was hoping that Kensi would interject.

"You told your kids that you worked at an office downtown didn't you?" Kensi jumped in, recalling a conversation that Sam and Callen had a long time ago while they were on a stakeout. Callen had mocked him incessantly for choosing such a ridiculous cover story.

Sam smiled at Kensi giving her a slight nod of approval as she correctly answered his question. "I did" Sam stated. However it wasn't long before he returned to his serious demeanor "but you two need to brush up on the office politics if you're gonna look after my kids." Sam stated.

"Right." Kensi nodded.

"Which is why you're both staying on after work tonight so we can sort out all the finer details." Sam informed them.

"We are?" Deeks questioned, sounding slightly apprehensive.

Before Sam could reply he was interruped as Hetty approached him. "Mr Hanna, may I see you for a minute?"

"Sure Hetty, what's up?" Sam replied as the two walked over to her office.

While that interruption by Hetty had certainly brought an abrupt end to that conversation, Deeks couldn't help but comment on Sam's plan. "Finer details?" Deeks questioned looking over at Kensi. He was beginning to wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into.

"You know how much Sam cares about his kids right?" Callen stated, his question clearly rhetorical yet they deemed it important enough to clarify with an answer "Of course we do!"

"He is going to make sure that every little detail is solid before he lets you anywhere near them." Callen smirked somewhat as he looked at the two of them. He remembered his initiation fondly, Sam had grilled him about his cover for days before he finally allowed him to meet his kids. "Trust me when I say, _every little detail_" Callen emphasized the end of his sentence smirking at the two, leaving them to ponder his statement.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews! Much appreciated.

* * *

"So who's doing the lunch run today?" Callen asked. The hours of paperwork were starting to catch up with him as he casually stretched his arms up above his head.

"We'll do it!" Deeks replied a little too eagerly striding from his seat and practically dragging Kensi along with him. Callen chuckled knowing exactly what Deeks was doing.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked in a stern tone looking up from his laptop.

"He's avoiding you." Callen smirked.

"Who? Deeks?" Sam closed the laptop directing his attention to his smug looking partner.

"Yep." Callen replied casually, standing from his seat.

"Why?" Sam questioned, particularly interested in his partner's theory.

"You were a little full on with them this morning." Callen suggested. He walked over to Deeks' desk perching himself on it as he faced towards his partner.

"How so?" Sam was beginning to sound slightly irritated, something that did not go unnoticed by Callen.

"Hounding them about their cover story." Callen replied calmly.

"Come on G, you know I can't just let them into my home without going over a few things first." Sam replied frustratedly.

"I know, it's just... they weren't exactly expecting to have to take the Sam Hanna crash course in babysitting."

"It's not a course G, it's more of a _briefing_."

"A briefing?" Callen questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah a _friendly_ briefing" Sam added.

"A friendly briefing? Those looks you were giving Deeks earlier were anything but friendly." Callen called him out on it, he had noticed the glares Sam had been sending Deeks all morning.

"So?" Sam's increasing irritation was becoming evident as he started shuffling in his seat.

"So... what's your problem with Deeks?" Callen had known Sam long enough to know that the looks he was giving Deeks were more than mild frustration.

"My problem with Deeks?" Sam repeated "Lemme see, his unprofessional conduct, his inability to keep still, did you see him tapping on the damn desk while I was trying to type up my report?" Sam responded.

"He always does that." Callen wasn't buying it for a second.

"Well it's annoying" Sam somewhat growled in reply.

"Sam." Callen knew that there was something deeper going on.

"Gym, now." Sam simply stated, his partner immediately following his line of thinking.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the bullpen Deeks and Kensi were walking towards her car.

"You wanna explain why we're getting lunch right now?" Kensi questions checking her phone as Deeks unlocks her car. Over the last few weeks Kensi had allowed Deeks to drive her car more frequently than she had in the past.

"I couldn't take it anymore, did you see the way Sam was looking at me in there?" Deeks had noticed Sam's less than subtle looks.

"No, I was busy typing up my report that is due today by the way, how was he looking at you exactly?" Kensi was a little frustrated with the way that Deeks would become distracted when it came to completing paperwork. How would he see Sam looking at him if he was doing his report?

"Like he wanted to rip my head off." Deeks exclaimed as they merged into traffic.

"How exactly is that any different from usual?" Kensi smiled at him knowing that Sam had always given Deeks a hard time.

"Ha-ha very funny, look this is serious, we need to be ready for Sam's little study session tonight." Deeks replied, ordinarily he would have continued the banter, however there was a very significant lack of humor to his tone of voice. Something that did not go unnoticed by Kensi.

"Are you scared of Sam, Deeks?" Kensi offered to continue the banter, hoping to break some of the tension. God, Deeks really was rubbing off on her.

"Have you seen the size of that guy?" Deeks played along this time.

"He'd squash you like a grape." Kensi teased.

"Exactly. Which is why I don't wanna screw up with him." The seriousness returning to Deeks' tone.

"You won't screw it up, you need to relax, let's go to that coffee shop you love, get something to calm your nerves." Kensi suggests, Deeks really did seem on edge about all of this.

* * *

Driving back to the mission with enough food for the whole team and a ridiculously oversized cup of coffee for Deeks the conversation they were having earlier continued.

"Better?" Kensi asked. Coffee almost always put him in a good mood.

"No." Deeks replied in a somewhat raised tone.

"No? Deeks what the hell is up with you? I thought I was the one terrified of this babysitting thing?"

"I'm not terrified of the babysitting part, that will be a piece of cake, it's Sam that worries me." Deeks replied.

"Why?" Kensi pressed. She wanted a serious answer this time and he knew it judging by the way she was now looking at him. A slight frown and a furrowing of her brow, the concern was evident.

"It's just that... you heard him the other day, when I offered to help you out he was totally against it, it's like... he doesn't trust me." Deeks confessed. His relationship with Sam had always been a rocky one. However, they had gotten to a stage where they could trust each other storming into an abandoned warehouse with all guns blazing. Yet Sam still wanted him nowhere near his kids. Deeks would be lying if he said it didn't hurt.

"Deeks..."

"It's true! You know he wouldn't make you go through all of this if it was only you babysitting." Deeks said sadly.

"You're sure of that?" Kensi laughed slightly as Deeks raised his eyebrows at her. "You heard Callen earlier, he probably made him go through the exact same thing." Deeks wasn't buying it.

"Deeks c'mon he wouldn't have agreed to it if he didn't trust you."

"Yeah yeah..." Deeks muttered. "He only agreed to it because he had no other options" He thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the gym.

"So you gonna level with me here?" Callen asked. They had positioned themselves away from the prying eyes and ears of the bullpen.

"Look G, you've noticed how close Deeks and Kensi have gotten lately." Sam spoke in a hushed tone, leaning slightly against the punching bag.

"Yeah..." Callen stood opposite Sam, his arms folded.

"Well I don't like it one bit." Sam confessed.

"Sam."

"It's not good, G."

Callen sighed awaiting Sam's reasoning.

"Deeks is LAPD, he's not NCIS, nearly three years with us and he hasn't even tried to become an agent."

"I'm sure he has his own reasons for that" Callen suggested.

"Yeah well, that tells me he is not committed to this team G, or to his partner." Sam added.

"So the angry looks you gave him earlier were because he isn't an agent?" Callen questioned.

"No, they were because he couldn't take his eyes off Kensi, did you see him looking at her?" Sam added.

Callen chuckled, Deeks had been doing it more and more often over the past few weeks.

"You think this is funny?" Sam scolded his partner.

"No, it's just... there isn't anything we can do about it Sam."

Sam sighs, he knows that his partner is right, they just have to wait and see what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I just want to apologize for my characterization of Sam in this story to any of his fans, I guess I have created a monster. Also, I'm sorry for the ending of this chapter for anyone who was expecting it to take a different route... Hope you like it!

* * *

It was a little past 5 o'clock in the bullpen, Kensi and Deeks were sitting side by side awaiting Sam's 'friendly briefing'. There was an awkward silence that fell upon the open space, made worse by the fact that Deeks was refusing to make eye contact with Sam.

"Alright, first of all thank you for staying back with me today I appreciate it." Sam began. It was a very standard presentation opening. A fact not missed by Deeks who suddenly felt like he was back at university. "Like we had a choice" Deeks muttered, receiving a whack on his leg from Kensi. Sam chose to ignore the comment as he continued his introduction.

"Now my kids think that I work at a gym downtown called Comprehensive Fitness." Sam reveals his first slide, a picture taken from high above downtown LA. He picks up his sayoc training stick using it as an impromptu pointer positioning it above a building on the screen. "The building is located here." Kensi and Deeks move their attention to the television screen in front of them, pen and paper in hand ready to scribble down notes.

"That is how we met." Sam flicks to another slide which gives details about Kensi and Deeks' cover stories. They work at an office closeby to the gym and met Sam through their gym membership.

"Really? I'm an intern?" Deeks complains upon reading his job description at the office.

"C'mon Deeks it is a professional environment, look at your hair." Sam motions at the detective's unruly mop.

"I could style it differently for work!" Deeks argues. "Remember that case we went undercover at that office building to steal intel? I looked great in a suit! C'mon Kens, back me up here." Deeks pleaded turning towards his partner.

"To be fair he did look the part." Kensi offered, Deeks was looking to her for help afterall.

Sam sighed loudly in response, it was two against one. "Fine, what position do you want then?" Sam really could not be bothered arguing right now. The full day of paperwork had really worn his patience thin.

"Let me see... Oooohh the manager, no wait, legal team, no no I got it! The CEO!" Deeks' enthusiasm for his new cover story was clearly not appreciated by Sam who gave him a blank stare.

Kensi dropped her head down on the desk as the two argued back and forth for a few minutes about the possibilty of Deeks being a CEO.

"Okay fine, I'll be on the legal team." Deeks compromised. It was much better than his original cover as an intern.

"Kensi can be my assistant." Deeks smirked, receiving an unamused look from his partner.

"Yeah you can come into work everyday in those sexy little business skirts." Deeks jokes wiggling his eyebrows at Kensi who just shakes her head in response, not the least bit surprised as Deeks details his latest fantasy to her.

"Oh yeah, tight skirt, those sexy glasses, maybe a leopard print." Deeks continues.

"Yeah I bet that's the only criteria you ever looked for when you needed an assistant back in your para-legal days." Sam accused.

"Excuse me?" Deeks felt a little insulted, sure he joked about this kind of stuff all the time, usually he would brush it off and trade banter back. However, it was something in Sam's tone and the way he was looking at him that really rubbed Deeks the wrong way.

"You heard." Sam shot back, Deeks was about to answer back but he was interrupted.

"Oh my gosh stop! I'll be his co-worker on the legal team! This is only for one night! What the hell is wrong with you two?" Kensi raised her voice . She was more than a little frustrated with them exchanging personal shots at each other. "Now can we please just get on with this?" Kensi yelled. The two men suddenly became very quiet. She couldn't believe that Sam had gone to such extreme lengths in putting together their cover stories. They were only babysitting for one night.

"Okay, fine." Sam gave Deeks one last glare before continuing.

"This is my son, Max, he's nine years old, turning ten next month." Kensi and Deeks turn their attention to the screen as a photo of a young boy holding Sam in a wrestling headlock shows up.

Kensi smiles at the picture of them "That's really cute, Sam".

"He likes wrestling, so watch out" Sam warns. "He might break that scrawny little neck of yours Deeks." Sam adds.

"Yeah you'd love that." Deeks mumbles. It didn't go unheard however as Kensi hits him on the leg glaring at him. He tries his best not to react to the pain currently shooting down his thigh, staring forward and focusing on the screen in front.

"This is my daughter Aleesha, she is seven years old." Sam flicks to his next slide, a sweet photo of Sam kissing his daughter on the cheek as she smiles at the camera. "Awww that is so adorable" Kensi admires the two, the photo reminding her fondly of her own father.

* * *

The briefing continued for a further 30 minutes before Sam finally started to wrap it up.

"Alright are there any questions?" Sam asked, slowly beginning to pack up his stuff.

"No, I think you covered it all" Deeks somewhat sarcastically remarked, again receiving a glare from Kensi in response.

"Good, you will be quizzed on it tomorrow, night" Sam left them sitting there stunned as he headed home for the night.

"A quiz? REALLY?" Deeks whined.

"Oh my gosh..." Kensi sighed.

"Is it too late to pull out of this?" Deeks asked.

"Yes!" Kensi snapped her head towards him, glaring.

"Argh..." Deeks moaned, beginning to pack his stuff up, shoving the notes he had scribbled down into his bag.

"If I had of known how much there was to this baybsitting thing then I never would've agreed to doing this" Kensi began packing up also.

"This is ridiculous." Deeks added.

"Totally." Kensi agreed, the two beginning to walk out of ops.

"What the hell was up with you two in there?" Kensi asked as they headed to her car, her driving this time.

"Why don't you ask Sam?" Deeks replied a hint of anger in his voice.

"Seriously Deeks?"

Deeks just turned his head away from her in response, refusing to take any responsibilty for what had transpired earlier.

It wasn't until a full five minutes later that the silence was broken by a much more upbeat Deeks.

"So you wanna grab dinner and have a few beers tonight?" He suggested casually.

"Yeah sure, can't have too many though, we gotta be at the top of our game for our test." Kensi joked.

"Argh, don't remind me!" Deeks complained as the two headed to her place.

* * *

Later that night they were sitting on the couch sharing a beer and watching television. Well, Kensi was trying to watch but Deeks was making it damn near impossible.

"So why do you think Sam hates me so much huh? Is it my dashing good looks? My witty humour?" Deeks just had to choose this moment to talk. It was the portion of the show with the judges comments.

"Try giant ego and non-stop talking, shut up I'm trying to listen!" Kensi replied turning the volume on the television up.

"It must be my hair, yeah that's it, Sam wishes he could have these locks" Deeks brushes a hand through his hair for emphasis.

"Argh!" Kensi turns the television off, slamming the remote down on the coffee table to emphasize her anger. "Is this _still_ bothering you?" She angles her body towards him on the couch.

"Of course it's still bothering me." Deeks replies, locking eye contact with her.

"You've never let him bother you before." Kensi reasons.

"Something's changed. I don't know what it is but he really has it in for me." Deeks takes another sip of his beer, rubbing a hand through his hair in frustration, unable to work out what he's done to piss Sam off.

"Oh gosh Deeks not another one of your conspiracy theories." Kensi throws her hands in the air.

"It's true!"

"I'm gonna need another beer..." Kensi motions to get up from the couch.

"No, no more beer, we gotta ace this test tomorrow which means a good night sleep and a clear mind in the morning." Deeks reaches out and grabs her arm gently guiding her back to the couch.

"Deeks this isn't an exam." Kensi sighs, rolling her eyes slightly at her partner.

"It's still important." Deeks somewhat pleads with her to take this more seriously, there is even a hint of desperation in his voice.

Kensi frowns slightly "Why are you so determined to please him?"

"I just am okay." The answer was cold and abrupt. A tone that she wouldn't often associate with her partner.

"Okay fine. When you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen." Kensi folded her arms, "I'm waiting."

"Kens."

"No Deeks, there is something going on and I want to know what it is." She refused to let it go, especially when she could see that it was bothering him so much.

"It's just... I'm sick of having to prove myself to him..." Deeks confessed.

"What do you mean?" Kensi wanted more out of him, she knew that there was far more to it than just that.

"It's like a constant battle. One minute I think I have his respect and the next minute it's like I'm a piece of gum at the bottom of his shoe." Deeks sighed frustratedly.

"Hey, look he's been under a lot of stress lately with Michelle and everything, I think he takes a lot of that frustration and aggression out on you." Kensi suggests.

Deeks unexpectantly let out a laugh in response. It was a laugh she hadn't heard an awful lot from him before. There was no hint of humor. "Just like my dad used to... I guess I really rub people the wrong way huh?" The deep sadness in his voice just about broke her heart.

"Deeks don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Put Sam and your father in the same category, they are completely different people."

"I know that it's just..."

"Your dad was an asshole Deeks, he was a drunk coward who would take all of his failures in life out on you." Kensi reached out for Deeks' hand, squeezing it gently as she held it in her own. The contact instantly brought comfort to Deeks, it was an added reassurance that he wasn't alone, that she understood what he had been through. She brought his hand up to her lips giving it a small kiss. Deeks smiled softly at her, seeing the genuine warmth and concern in her eyes.

"I think Sam knows." Kensi almost whispered, avoiding eye contact with Deeks yet still holding his hand in her own.

"Knows what?" Deeks questioned, noticing almost immediately that she was avoiding his gaze.

"About us." She confessed finally bringing her gaze to meet his.

"What? We've been careful." Deeks protested.

"Really? So you talking about Little Marty's running around is what you call being 'careful'?" Kensi emphasized the word 'careful' by using bunny ears to illustrate her point.

Deeks smiled in response. "They knew I was joking."

"Oh yeah, what about your little comment that your 'best work is on camera'?" Kensi put on her best rendition of Deeks' voice as she recalled the moment after the case had been wrapped up and they were leaving for the day.

"Well it is." Deeks replied, moving closer to her. It was clear what he was trying to do as he leaned in and began kissing her neck.

"I'm still mad at you." Kensi protested, trying to sound annoyed yet failing miserably as he continued his onslaught.

"No you're not." Deeks could tell that she was slowly becoming putty in his hands as he gently pushed her back onto the couch. He quickly removed his shirt, before rejoining her, his body covering her own as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance.

"You know, we should do this in front of Sam's nannycam?" Deeks smirked breaking the kiss to allow his witty comment and for desperate need of air.

"You really want Sam to kill you?" She replied, somewhat breathlessly.

Deeks shrugged in response capturing her lips once more.

"It'd be worth dying for."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the reviews, very much appreciated.

* * *

Being nudged awake at an ungodly hour of the morning is not how Kensi imagined starting the day. "Ugh Deeks what the hell?" Looking over at her alarm clock she could see that it was only 6am, a full three and a half hours before they needed to be at work.

"Rise and shine gorgeous." The cheery tone in his voice just made her even angrier, people should not be _that_ happy in the morning.

"C'mon get up, we're going for a run, get that blood flowing to the brain." Deeks was already dressed and ready to go, hoody and sweat pants in tow as he began opening the curtains.

"Obviously it's not flowing to yours." Kensi muttered, covering her head with her pillow, more than a little irritated by the interruption to her beloved sleep.

Deeks laughed, he knew that she wasn't a morning person, but that wasn't going to stop him from completing his mission. Inching closer to the bed, he quickly removed the covers, leaving her exposed to the cool air.

"Really?" Kensi shrieked. Deeks could see her peeking at him from under the pillow as he leaned down beside her.

"Yep, now get dressed." He placed a quick kiss on her cheek, running a hand through her hair. The angry glare he was currently receiving just made her look even more adorable to him.

"Argh... I knew I should've kicked you out last night." She muttered.

Deeks chuckled as he heard her cursing him as he left the room. He let her get changed in her own time, knowing that an angry Kensi was a mean Kensi, especially in the morning.

Fifteen minutes later a very sleepy looking Kensi appeared.

"I'm up." She grumbled, walking over to him as he tied up his running shoes.

Deeks pulled her in for a hug, appreciating the fact that she had gotten up for him.

"Thank you" He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

She grumbled an incoherent reply, half falling asleep in his arms.

"Now we gotta go to my place first and feed Monty before we go for a run okay?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"Dammit Deeks why couldn't you do that first and let me sleep?" Kensi yelled, abruptly breaking the hug and shoving him away.

"Because Sunshine, Monty loves seeing your beautiful face." Deeks flashed her a bright, cheery smile, picking up her bag and opening the door for her.

"Fine." Kensi replied losing a little of her anger. "Damn him and his stupid chivalry" Kensi thought to herself. If there is one thing that Marty Deeks knew how to do, it was charm a girl.

* * *

An hour and a half later they returned to Deeks' apartment.

"I totally kicked your ass out there." Deeks bragged, clearly impressed by his performance.

"Whatever, I still haven't woken up yet." Kensi shot back, it wasn't everyday that Marty Deeks would win a foot race but when he did she sure was ready with an excuse.

Kensi let Monty off his lead as Deeks opened the door to his apartment. The dog immediately made a beeline for his bed, exhausted from the run.

"Lucky mutt." Kensi complained, looking down at the content canine, more than a little envious of his current position. The outstretched paws a symbol of complete relaxation as his body contoured perfectly into the soft material beneath. Kensi sighed, scartching the dog behind the ears, before walking towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Deeks came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "I'll make us breakfast after _we_ shower." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Uh uh no way, you are going to make _me_ breakfast while _I_ shower." Kensi corrected him, breaking away from his embrace, placing her glass down on the counter with a loud thud.

"Awww c'mon Kens..." Deeks whined.

"Nope, you woke me up far too early this morning." She didn't feel an ounce of guilt as he stood there giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"I like my bacon..."

"Crispy, I got it." Deeks finished her sentence.

"Awww don't pout, it's really not a good look on you." She yelled as she headed to the shower.

Deeks shook his head, he really should have expected that to happen.

* * *

"Morning everyone" Deeks chirped, entering the bullpen, the rest of the team already seated at their desks.

"Why are you so happy?" Callen questioned. Sam's response was to glare at the detective.

"Why am I so happy? Let's see, I got a good night's sleep last night, went for a run this morning, had a great breakfast, I'm more than ready for my test today." Deeks smirked at Sam, finally breaking the Navy Seal's glare turning it into a slight smirk.

"Yeah? You better be." Sam replied.

Callen turned his attention towards Kensi noting that she was in a particularly foul mood. "What's your problem?" Callen couldn't hide the smirk that was plastered across his face. She was extremely easy to read when she wasn't happy in the morning, stuffing donut after donut in her mouth.

"My problem? My problem is my idiot partner banging down my door this morning telling me that I had to go on a run with him." Kensi glared at Deeks to emphasize her displeasure at the early wake up call.

Deeks was about to send back a cheeky retort but was interrupted by a high pitched whistle directed at them from upstairs. "Guys, we gotta case." Eric informed them.

Sam and Callen went off ahead of Kensi and Deeks.

"You're still mad at me?" Deeks whispered as the two walked up the stairs several steps behind Sam and Callen.

"Yes!" Kensi growled back.

"Even after I cooked you the most amazing breakfast ever?" Deeks protested.

"Yep." Kensi replied walking ahead of him as they entered ops.

* * *

A full morning of interviewing suspects and tracking down leads had ultimately culminated into a raid on an abandoned warehouse. The plan was to take out the bad guys and stop a terrorist ring before it could carry out an attack on LA. However, plans don't often go smoothly.

Kensi and Deeks had taken the back of the building, shooting three of the men dead without any major difficulties. Callen and Sam had taken the front of the building, running into a lot more resistance than was first anticipated.

"G, we're pinned down here, we gotta move." Sam knew the odds of them surviving were greatly reduced if they stayed in their current position. They were receiving heavy gunfire from every angle, a small slab of concrete was the only thing separating them from the bullets.

"I know." Callen was desperately looking around for an escape route, "Kensi, Deeks where are you?" Callen yelled into his communication device.

"Coming." Kensi yelled, as they ran to get a better view of Sam and Callen's position.

"Oh snap." Deeks whispered as they looked down on Callen and Sam from the floor above. There were three men currently shooting at their team mates, perhaps more hidden around the area.

"You wanna do the honors?" Deeks smirked at Kensi.

"Gladly." Kensi replied removing her sniper rifle from behind her back as she got into position on the ground, ready to take out the shooters.

Deeks moved into position a few seconds later, momentarily distracted by his partner's butt.

"You ready?" Deeks asked, looking down at her with a small, yet clearly present smile.

"Yep." Kensi replied, shooting back an excited smirk.

A rapid flurry of shots rang through the building as both sides traded gunfire. Kensi removed two of the men in quick succession as Deeks shot at the remaining men. The distraction allowed Sam and Callen to return fire, quickly gaining the upper hand.

"Guys we got a runner." Kensi informed them, giving details of his location.

"I got him." Sam left in pursuit of the guy as Callen covered him.

It was a further three minutes of high anxiety action as they contained the threat and eliminated the remaining men.

"Okay we're clear for now." Kensi informed them, standing up.

"Deeks go make sure Sam is alright." Callen ordered.

"Got it." Deeks ran off into the distance.

"You good?" Kensi asked, joining Callen on the bottom floor of the warehouse.

"I'm getting too old for this." Callen joked, a grimace on his face as he rose to his feet. The lack of cover had left him bent in an awkward position trying to make enough room for his very buff partner.

* * *

While Kensi checked on Callen, Deeks had gone off in search of Sam and the suspect he was currently pursuing.

"C'mon don't be stupid, just give yourself up, I don't want to have to shoot you." Sam pleaded with the suspect. A guy in his late thirties, currently carrying a gun in his right hand, shaking furiously.

"No, there is no way I'm going back to prison." The guy yelled raising his gun up towards Sam.

Sam reacted first, having been in this situation several times before, he knew how it ended, kill or be killed. Sam pulled the trigger attempting to fire his weapon.

Click.

Nothing.

The gun had jammed.

Sam wasn't quite sure what happened next as two shots echoed around the warehouse. The shock of the situation rendered Sam frozen to the spot, unable to register where the bullets had come from, whether or not he had been hit, or what exactly had happened. Once the suspect dropped down to the ground, he started to get his bearings back. He began rationalizing the situation in his head. The logical conclusion being that his partner had followed him and provided back-up.

Reaching down to grab a reserve pistol that was strapped around his leg, Sam was shocked to see Deeks rush to his side.

"You alright, what happened?" Deeks asked, noting the shock in Sam's eyes.

"Damn gun jammed." Sam replied, knowing that he had been seconds away from death, saved only because Deeks provided back-up.

Deeks leaned down next to Sam placing a single hand on his shoulder. "Son of a bitch." Deeks offered, thinking back to the time his own gun had failed him.

Sam took a moment to look at the jammed gun, studying it. He was always meticulous when it came to caring for his weapons. He knew for a fact that it didn't jam because of neglect or operator error. Deeks remained next to him the entire time, briefly surveying the scene around them. The sparse area surrounding them gave little peace of mind. It was eerily quiet which created a strong sense of unease in both the detective and the navy seal.

"Deeks sniper!" Sam pulled the detective down on the ground, dragging him behind cover as bullets once again rained down on the warehouse.

It was Deeks' turn to look stunned as bright red blood began seeping through his shirt.

"You hit?" Sam asked, checking around to make sure that there was no one behind them.

It took the detective a few seconds to register Sam's question. Looking down at his arm, Deeks got his answer. "Yeah, my arm." Deeks replied, clutching at the wound that was now beginning to throb from the bullet hole.

"Shit." Sam cursed. "Guys we need back-up, there's a sniper upstairs, looks like 2 o'clock, Deeks has been hit. Eric call an ambulance" Sam informed the rest of the team.

The words just about caused Kensi to pass out. "Is he okay?" She yelled, desperately needing information.

"I'm okay Fern, just a graze on the arm." Deeks replied before Sam had the chance to. Sam looked over at him, the amount of blood from the wound was definitely more than 'just a graze'. In that moment he knew that Deeks was lying to protect her.

Sam ripped off the sleeve of his shirt, wrapping it around Deeks' arm to stem the blood flow as Kensi and Callen tracked down the shooter.

"I'll sneak up behind him, you stay down here creating a distraction." Callen ordered, taking the steps up to the first floor. Kensi began shooting at random places around the warehouse, busying the sniper's attention as Callen creeped up behind him.

"NCIS put your hands up!" Callen yelled, raising his gun at the sniper's head. The man immediately froze, complying with the orders.

"I got him." Callen cuffed the guy and dragged him downstairs.

Sam and Deeks remained in the same place as Kensi and Callen checked the perimeter.

"Clear." Kensi yelled, wanting nothing more than to check on Deeks and make sure for herself that he was in-fact alright.

"Clear!" Callen yelled, dragging the suspect behind him as they made their way down the stairs.

"Eric what is the E.T.A on that ambulance?" Sam asked, still applying pressure to Deeks' arm. "About two minutes." Eric replied.

"Do you have to hold it so tight?" Deeks complained, Sam's hands were clasped around Deeks' bicep. The sheer size of Sam's hands allowed him to grip Deeks' arm like he was squeezing an orange.

"You rather I let you bleed to death?" Sam replied unrelenting with his vise grip.

"No..." Deeks replied quietly, looking down almost sheepishly.

"Good, now quit your complaining." Sam replied, still looking around to double check that they were indeed in the clear.

Kensi arrived 30 seconds later rushing to Deeks' side.

"You said it was just a graze." She scolded him, yet there was deep concern in her voice as she brushed the hair out of his face. The sweaty locks had become stuck to his forehead as his perspiration increased.

"I didn't want you to worry about me." Deeks shot back, giving her an apologetic smile.

Sam watched the two as they interacted. He knew right then and there that they were more than just partners. It wasn't the words they spoke or the way that Kensi's hand drifted to Deeks' uninjured arm that sold them out. It was their eyes that betrayed them. It was the unbroken gaze that they held. A constant, steady gaze that said more than words ever could. Sam had never seen Kensi quite so worried before, the tears in her eyes gathering, threatening to spill over at any moment. Deeks' eyes were a shade Sam had never seen before, a steely blue, a colour that sought to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere, that he wasn't going to break his promise to her.

"Ambulance is here." Eric informed them.

"Okay, let's get you up." Sam moved his attention back to survival mode. "Kensi come wrap your hands around here." Sam said, releasing the pressure on Deeks' arm. "Keep applying pressure to the wound." Sam began repositioning himself ready to help Deeks to his feet. "C'mon, I got you, let's go." Sam guided Deeks back up onto his feet, wrapping his arm around the detective. The three of them began walking slowly to the awaiting ambulance.

Deeks was bundled inside, soon followed by Kensi. There was absolutely no discussion about the arrangements, Kensi would ride with him. Sam gave Deeks a quick nod as he shut the doors. The two silently acknowledging each other's efforts in the warehouse earlier.

As he stood watching the ambulance speed away, Sam couldn't help but feel the stress of the operation start to overwhelm him.

"Hey you okay?" Callen asked, appearing behind his partner.

"Yeah... just need a new shirt." Sam smirked, pretending to brush it off like nothing had happened. "I gotta go talk to those guys" Sam motioned towards the LAPD officers who were now on the scene. Callen just let him go knowing that when he needed to talk, he'd come and find him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the continued support :) The babysitting is coming up, I promise.

* * *

Kensi was currently sitting beside her partner's bed inside a cramped hospital room. In a desperate attempt to stay awake she sipped from a cup of stale coffee, grimacing as she swallowed the lukewarm beverage. The stress of the day had taken it out of her, the early start certainly hadn't helped. Ironically these were both caused by the man currently sleeping peacefully beside her. He had woken up a couple of hours earlier but was ordered to go back to sleep. Still feeling the effects of the medication from surgery for once, he didn't argue with her.

The two hours had passed by painfully slowly for Kensi. She had looked through her phone, focused on different aspects of the room like the spot on the floor and the posters on the wall. Despite her best efforts each and every time her gaze would eventually drift back to one thing, the man lying in the hospital bed. Deeks' arm was heavily bandaged, his body hooked up to a machine monitoring his vitals. The scene was all too familiar for Kensi as she watched the steady rise and fall of Deeks' chest.

Her worried gaze was eventually broken as she caught sight of Sam waving from outside the door seeking entrance. Kensi motioned for him to enter, sitting upright in the chair she tried her best to look calm.

"How is he?" Sam asked. The concern on his face intensified as he looked over at Deeks.

"He's okay, they got the bullet out, he should be back on full duty in a few weeks." Kensi replied, trying to stifle a yawn.

"That's good." Sam nodded, turning his attention towards her. "How are you holding up?" He knew the answer just by looking at her, she was a mess, there were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was slightly frazzled, and she was actually drinking hospital coffee.

"I'm fine." She responded, failing miserably at sounding even remotely convincing.

Sam nodded, he wasn't going to push her, he didn't have the chance. The two agent's drew their attention away from each other as Deeks began to stir.

"Y'know some people are trying to sleep here." Deeks joked, readjusting his position in the bed trying to get comfortable.

"You didn't have to go to such extreme measures to get out of my test you know" Sam teased, walking over to the detective.

"Ha-ha, I would've aced that test and you know it." Deeks shot back, not missing a beat.

Sam smirked, despite being injured Deeks could still hold his own. "So I guess this means I need to find another babysitter for this Saturday night?" Sam frowned looking down at Deeks' arm.

"No way, we can still do it." Deeks replied eagerly, sitting upright.

"You're wounded Deeks, you need to rest." Sam sat down in the chair beside Kensi.

"It's one arm Sam, I'll be fine." Deeks argued.

"What am I gonna tell my kids?" Sam reasoned. He couldn't exactly tell them what had really happened.

"I'll just tell them that you made me work too hard in the gym." Deeks joked.

Sam smirked, appreciating the use of his cover story. "Okay, you got it." Sam turned to look at Kensi. She hadn't stopped looking at Deeks since he had woken up. "You still okay with that Kensi?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's fine." Kensi smiled faintly at Sam knowing that he had just caught her staring at Deeks.

"Hey uh Kens, I'm dying for a coffee right about now" Deeks held eye contact with her, silently communicating that he wanted some alone time with Sam.

"Fine, but I have to warn you, hospital coffee sucks." Kensi replied as she exited the room.

"Look Deeks..."

"We're even yeah?" Deeks stated simply, cutting Sam off.

"Yeah I guess we are." Sam replied offering him a simple handshake, a small gesture yet one full of meaning and acceptance. It said more than words ever could.

Deeks accepted Sam's hand not expecting what happened next. Sam brought Deeks closer to him in a semi-embrace "If you hurt her, I'll put you right back in here" Sam patted him gently on the shoulder as the two held eye contact.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." Callen smirked entering the room. "And you say we are the ones who have a bromance Deeks?" Callen joked. The unamused look on his partner's face was totally worth it.

"Ha-ha." Deeks sarcastically replied. Callen's taunt was highly ironic given the conversation that he and Sam were sharing. It was far from 'bromantic'.

Callen was about to continue mocking them but a nurse entered the room to check on Deeks.

"How are you feeling Mr Deeks?" The young woman asked, looking down at his chart.

"Great, when can I go home?" Deeks asked, his love for hospitals was about the same as his partner's.

"You should be ready for discharge in a couple more hours." The nurse informed him, leaving the room shortly after checking his vitals.

"Wow you must be injured, no flirting with the nurse?" Callen questioned, sceptically raising an eyebrow. She was young, blonde, attractive, _female_, very much Deeks' type.

"C'mon G, leave him alone, he's just been shot." Sam tried to joke. This only raised Callen's suspicion further as he looked at his partner. Did he really just stick up for Deeks?

"Yeah, I've been shot!" Deeks dramatically announced just as his partner re-entered the room carrying his beloved beverage. "Please tell me you're not demanding sympathy already." Kensi scoffed.

"I _deserve_ sympathy." Deeks replied.

"I think that's our cue to leave G." Sam shared a look with Callen, communicating that they should let them have some alone time.

"I think you're right Sam, take care man." Callen shook Deeks' hand. Sam nodded his head at Deeks and smiled, the two seemingly on the same page for now at least. "Take it easy Deeks." Sam offered, as the two men left the room.

"What was that all about?" Kensi questioned, noticing a much more upbeat tone between Sam and Deeks.

"What?" Deeks decided to play dumb.

"You and Sam seem to be on better terms... Did something happen back at the warehouse?" Kensi handed him the coffee she had especially gone to a cafe on the other side of the hospital for.

Deeks shrugged, it was a story that he and Sam had chosen to keep to themselves for now.

"Fine, don't say anything." Kensi replied. "I'm just glad that you're okay." She confessed, taking hold of his hand and giving it a small squeeze. She wasn't willing to do anything bolder with Sam and Callen still likely to be in the hospital and the possibility of Hetty showing up at any moment.

Speaking of Hetty...

"Mr Deeks, Ms Blye, not interrupting am I?" Hetty asked standing by the door with a large bouquet of flowers.

"No Hetty, of course not, come on in." Deeks cheerily replied.

"How are you feeling?" Hetty walked over to his bedside.

"Great, couldn't be better." Deeks chirped.

Hetty smiled knowing that he was fond of false bravado. "These are for you, I put it together myself." Hetty placed the flowers on the small table beside his bed.

"Awww Hetty, thank you." Deeks smiled, genuinely touched by the gesture. He had finally found a home with NCIS. Each one of his team mates had visited him, Nell and Eric had texted him, now his boss was visiting, with flowers. Henrietta Lange had actually made him a bouquet!

A strong feeling of warmth radiated throughout his body as he took a moment to think about what he had gained since joining the organization. He walked into work with a genuine smile on his face, the complete opposite to his experience with LAPD. He had met the woman of his dreams and fallen in love with her. He had met an amazing team of people who were willing to trust him with their lives each and everyday. He had gained lifelong friends that were firmly on their way to becoming his family.

He had one woman to thank for all of it and she was standing right there in front of him.

Hetty had been the first person to know when Kensi had become more than his friend and partner. Deeks insisted that they told her, the relationship he had built with the older woman was too strong to try and deceive her. Although, deep down he felt like she already knew, her reaction was eerily calm afterall. She had allowed them to tell the others in their own time, when they felt comfortable. Just so long as it didn't interfere with their work, they were free to be together in secret.

"I just wanted to let you two know that you both have the next two days off." Hetty informed them. She loved being the bearer of good news for once.

"Really? Me too?" Kensi asked, a little surprised given the fact that Deeks was only shot in the arm.

"Yes Ms Blye, you need to take care of your partner." Hetty smiled.

"Thanks Hetty." They both replied.

"Now you take care Mr Deeks, I will see you both on Monday." Hetty smiled, patting Deeks gently on his shoulder before leaving the room.

"Wow four day weekend? I should get shot more often!" Deeks joked.

"Hey! Don't say that!" Kensi scolded him, "it was a sniper Deeks, you're lucky you're not dead." She choked, letting go of the tears that had been threatening to fall all day. She had held it together so well up until this point.

"Hey, hey don't cry, I'm still here." He reached out his hand brushing the tears from her cheeks. "Shhhh I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere." He pulled her into a gentle one-armed embrace.

"I'm sorry." Kensi whispered, hating herself for breaking down like this.

"Hey don't be, god I'd be a mess if it was you in here and not me" Deeks reassured her, his hand gently running through her hair. "I'm glad it's me here and not you." He added, shuddering at the thought of their positions being reversed.

"Deeks." Kensi wanted him to stop. She drew away from his embrace but he reached out and took hold of her hand, holding her firmly in place.

"No. I mean it Kens, the only thing I could think about when I was sitting there was you, how I didn't have your back, about the sniper still being out there, if he would get you." Deeks confessed, his voice faltering as he spoke the last few words.

"Deeks." Kensi desperately wanted him to stop talking, knowing exactly where this was heading.

"No let me finish, Kens you're the most important person in my life and I know you told me not to say it because you weren't ready to hear it but it's been three months already and I just have to say it..." Deeks almost pleaded with her. The blue sparkle in his eyes matched the desperation in his voice as he held her hand a little tighter. Perhaps it was to keep her in place or just to emphasize how serious he was in that exact moment.

"Deeks please..." Kensi half-heartedly attempted to stop him knowing that there was no way back.

"No, Kensi I love you and I don't care if you can't say it back yet." He pulled her in for another hug, feeling her tears trickle down onto his bare skin he bagan wondering if it was the right time to say it.

"I can, you know..." Kensi quietly spoke into his shoulder, half hoping that he wouldn't hear the muffled words.

"Hmmm?" Deeks tried to move move his head so that he could see her face but she stubbornly kept her head buried deep in his shoulder.

"Say it back..." She felt him steady against her in anticipation.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

Deeks couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Despite the pain in his injured arm he brought it up to cup her face, kissing her with everything he had. Physically showing her just how much she meant to him. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice the person outside the room staring through the window.

Nell was about to enter the room with Eric in tow carrying a large 'get well soon' balloon when she spotted the two kissing. "Oh wow..." She spun on her heel dragging Eric down the hall with her. "What the? We're not going in?" Eric questioned, a confused look on his face. "Nope." Nell replied, refusing to interfere in such a beautiful moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who has read this, especially those who left a review. This is the last chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

It was Saturday night, the fateful night, the night Kensi had been dreading all week. Although Deeks had tried his best to reassure her that everything was going to be alright she couldn't help but feel impending doom.

Deeks looked over at his flustered partner sitting uneasily in her seat as they waited outside of Sam's house. They had been waiting for nearly five whole minutes as Kensi tried to compose herself. "Oh my god, your hand is actually shaking." Deeks laughed as he watched her immediately try to steady her hands, holding them tightly in her lap.

"I told you I was freaking out about this." Kensi replied, looking back at Deeks who immediately stifled his laughter. He could see actual fear in her eyes which was highly ironic considering her line of work. Here is a woman who goes running into buildings with bombs and bad guys and doesn't show one ounce of fear. Yet here she is literally shaking with fear because of a couple of kids.

Deeks fully adjusted his body position to face her in the car. He gave her a warm, genuine smile. "Hey c'mon, it's going to be fine, they'll love you." Reaching over the handbrake he placed his hand over hers, trying to steady the shaking by applying firm pressure.

Kensi frowned in repsonse, a deep sense of unease still looming over her. "It's easy for you to say, kids love you." She batted his hand away and removed her seatbelt getting out of the car. Deeks was just relieved that she was finally out of the car, to him this was progress.

Kensi shut the door, yet hesitated once again, this time leaning against the car for support.

"Kens come on..." Deeks walked around to the other side of the car standing directly in front of her. He took hold of both of her hands this time, noting the small amount of perspiration that had built up in the short time since he had last held her hand. "Sweating now, really?" He bit back the reply, keeping it to himself, instead opting for reassurance. "Everything is going to be okay, trust me." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll be right here with you, every step of the way okay?" Deeks looked deeply into her eyes, accepting that this was a big deal for her, acknowledging that she needed his support right now.

"Okay... let's go." Kensi replied, a new found determination in her voice.

* * *

It was an adorable sight that greeted them at the door. Sam opened it to reveal Callen standing with Aleesha in his arms as she told him a story.

"Hey guys, thanks so much for this" Sam smiled, making the introductions quickly. Thanks to Kensi's little freak out, they were leaving a lot later than they had wanted to. Sam and Callen hurried out the door leaving Kensi and Deeks alone with the kids for the first time.

"What happened to your arm?" Sam's daughter Aleesha asked having immediately noticed Deeks' arm bandaged up. He was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt which made the bandage on his arm evident. Sam had told him to keep the injury visible at all times knowing that kids tend to get carried away sometimes with their rough and tumble play. That would help them to remember to be careful with him.

"Your dad made me work out too hard at the gym, I really hurt my arm." Deeks replied making puppy dog eyes at the little girl. Sam's son Max scoffed "you're a bit weak huh Deeks?" The resemblance between father and son was uncanny.

"A-ha I'll have you know that I once beat your dad at a push-up contest" Deeks shot back, it didn't matter that he was lying through his teeth. Kensi couldn't contain the smile on her face, the banter between the two was hilarious given Max's young age.

"Really? You beat _my_ _dad_" Max wasn't buying it for a second.

"Okay, no, but I was really close to beating him!" Deeks smiled as Max laughed at him.

Aleesha insisted that Deeks sit down and rest his arm rushing to get him a glass of water, making him feel right at home. Max sat down next to Deeks and the boys settled down to play Playstation together.

"So what game are we playing here?" Deeks asked, firmly relaxed, this was his element, he loved kids and so far Sam's were great.

"Fifa 13, it's awesome, but I gotta warn you, I'm really good at this." Max smiled putting the game in the machine.

"Oh man... I'm going to get my butt kicked aren't I?" Deeks said sadly.

"Yep."

Max took the time to show Deeks his collection of games while it loaded. Meanwhile Aleesha had insisted on showing Kensi around her room. "Wow this is really pretty." Kensi smiled entering the room. It was full of several different toys which were all compartmentalized, Sam had no doubt helped her with the organization. Fairies and princesses were in one section while Harry Potter was in another.

"Do you like it?" Aleesha asked expectently.

"I love it" Kensi smiled as Aleesha began showing her through the different toys and games in her room.

"Is Deeks your boyfriend?" Aleesha asked shyly as she picked up one of her numerous my little pony's.

Kensi smiled at the little girl, appreciating the innocence of her, "no, he's just a friend" Kensi replied, was she blushing? Oh my gosh, now that is embarrassing. As far as Kensi knew, Sam had no idea about her and Deeks being together.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kensi replied lightly teasing the little girl.

"Nooo!" Aleesha giggled.

"Ooohh I think you dooo! What's his name?" Kensi teased, poking the child gently with her finger as she erupted into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Once the grand tour of her room was complete Aleesha had persuaded Kensi into making bracelets with her on the dining room table. As they walked back out into the living room, they could hear Deeks and Max deep in conversation about the game they were playing.

"So what team is Beckham on? I wanna be on his team." Deeks asked excitedly.

Max selected the team for him, happy that he had someone to play with. It wasn't often that he was allowed to play video games. Sam had made it a strict rule that he could only play on the weekend.

"You know I could've been David Beckham once, I used to play soccer, I mean I'm a pretty good looking guy..." Deeks trailed off, clearly embellishing his story along the way.

"In your dreams Deeks!" Kensi butted in, listening in to their conversation. Max laughed in response while Deeks screwed up his face, unimpressed that she had interrupted his bragging.

"Alright, you gotta tell me how to play this man." Deeks asked, getting serious. He didn't want to be embarrassed by a kid, especially with Kensi close-by.

Max gave him a basic run down of the controls as the game kicked off.

"Awww come on!" Deeks yelled as Max scored a goal within the first few seconds.

"Yeeeeeesssssss" Max bragged, "that's got to be a record or something!"

"You didn't even give me a chance!" Deeks complained, pouting.

"Awww what's the matter Deeks? Losing to a 9 year old?" Kensi just had to rub it in.

"I'll have you know, it's a lot harder than it looks." Deeks replied.

Max was very pleased with his efforts to say the least as they continued to play.

"Okay guys, you wanna wash up for dinner?" Kensi said looking up at the time.

"Just a second, I got a chance to score here." Deeks said happily. "Watch and learn." He bragged to Max but proceeded to send his shot flying high up into the crowd. "Awww c'mon!" Deeks moaned loudly as Max, Aleesha and Kensi all laughed having directed their attention to the television just in time to watch his embarrassing attempt at goal.

"Nice shot Deeks." Max laughed, as he headed to wash up.

"I think I put just a little too much power into it." Deeks sighed putting the controller down on the couch.

"Ya think?" Kensi shot back, clearly amused before she took on a more serious expression. "How's your arm?" She asked, perching herself on the arm of the couch just beside Deeks.

"It's okay." Deeks shrugged, it hurt a bit every now and then but it was manageable pain.

"You sure? You don't have to play that you know." Kensi was used to him putting on a brave face, especially when he was injured.

"I know, really, it's okay." Deeks assured her, he was actually having a lot of fun.

"Alright." Kensi dropped it, not wanting to nag him, she left to order pizza for dinner.

* * *

After dinner, the kids were both bathed and had only half an hour before bedtime.

"Okay so what do you guys wanna do before bed?" Deeks asked.

"One more game please." Max begged, picking up his controller expectently.

"Alright fine, one more game." Deeks caved in easily, he wanted his chance at avenging the huge loss earlier.

"Yesssss!" Max was elated.

"Can everybody play that?" Kensi asked, seeing that Aleesha felt a little bit left out. She had bonded with Deeks at dinnertime and really wanted to play something with him this time.

"Yeah but Aleesha sucks!" Max blurted out.

"Hey! I don't suck!" Aleesha shot back angrily. It was perhaps the cutest thing Deeks had ever seen as the little girl folded her arms pouting.

"Hey c'mon now, I'm sure Aleesha doesn't suck" Kensi replied, trying to calm the situation down. "I'll be on her team." Kensi offered, smiling at the little girl who was more than happy now.

It was settled, boys against girls.

Max and Deeks were high fiving each other throughout the game as Aleesha and Kensi got decidedly beaten.

"Ugh, how about a story before bed?" Kensi asked looking at Aleesha, they were losing by a very large margin, which was no fun at all.

Kensi and Aleesha left and Deeks and Max ended up having one more game together.

"I don't like that game." Aleesha confessed, walking down the hallway with Kensi. "Me neither." Kensi agreed, losing was never fun but when you had to deal with your smug partner bragging the entire game as well, it was down right irritating.

"Why don't you choose a story that we can read together, take our mind off that silly game" Kensi suggested, watching as Aleesha rushed over to her bookcase selecting a story. It was a terribly clichéd story about princesses and princes but the little girl loved it, almost remembering it word for word.

Throughout the story Aleesha would tell Kensi about the little things that Sam would add to the story, about the silly voices he would use, or the wig he would wear and how he would make her laugh. Kensi smiled watching the little girl's face light up as she talked about her dad. It reminded Kensi of her own father and how much she loved it when he would read her stories.

Meanwhile in the living room, Deeks had once again suffered a heavy defeat to Max, he sighed as he put his controller down. "Bedtime buddy" Deeks said sadly, as much as he wanted to continue and finally beat Max, he knew that Sam was strict about bedtimes.

"Please Deeks, one more game, pleeeease" Max begged.

"Sorry man, rules are rules, your dad would kill me if I let you stay up." Deeks replied sadly.

"Okay, thanks for playing with me, that was a lot fun." Max smiled at him knowing that his father didn't negotiate on bedtimes.

"No problem, hopefully we can do it again sometime." Deeks replied, he felt relieved that it had gone so well with Sam's son.

"Yeah really soon, goodnight Deeks." Max waved at the detective, heading for his bedroom.

"Night" Deeks replied, turning off the console and straightening up the cushions on the couch.

* * *

"How's it going, _loser?_" Deeks joked as Kensi re-entered the living room. Yes, he was still gloating about beating her in the game earlier. Victories over Kensi did not come by everyday, he was going to milk this for all it was worth. "Awww c'mon don't pout sugarbear, the better team won" Deeks continued to needle her.

"Oh don't you start with the ego trip, Max did all the work, you hardly did a thing." Kensi scoffed, picking up some of the toys that Aleesha had left out on the table.

"Teamwork Kensalina, it's all about teamwork." Deeks replied, smirking.

Kensi shook her head as she continued tidying up around the house.

"Uh... What are you doing?" Deeks asked, putting his hands on his hips in the process, sceptically raising an eyebrow.

"What's it look like I'm doing? Cleaning up so when Sam gets home he won't kill us." Kensi replied, wiping down the table.

"I didn't think you knew how to clean up." Deeks joked, receiving an angry glare for his efforts.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She raised her eyebrow at him this time, gesturing towards the dishes that needed to be loaded into the dishwasher.

"Yeah, I mean I'm injured afterall." Deeks joked, yet he headed over to do them a few seconds later.

Kensi just shook her head leaving to check on the kids.

She got a fright when Deeks came up from behind her as she looked into Aleesha's room. "Ahhhh gosh Deeks!" She hit him lightly on the chest for freaking her out. She managed to keep her voice down not disturbing the young girl as she slept.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Deeks replied wrapping his arms around her. She had been gone for ten minutes, quite frankly he was wondering what was going on.

"What are you doing? Sam has nanny cams like everywhere!" Kensi replied, trying to whisper as she struggled to get out of his embrace.

"Relax, we're in a blind spot." Deeks assured her, pointing towards a teddy bear that he was sure had a nanny cam hidden inside.

"There is no such thing as a blind spot in this house..." Kensi replied breaking away from him. She couldn't let Sam find out about them this way. She also couldn't let Deeks hold her like that as she looked into Aleesha's bedroom and began to imagine what their future children would look like. It was not the appropriate place to be having those thoughts.

* * *

"Is it terrible that I'm exhausted and it's not even 9 o'clock?" Kensi asked collapsing onto the couch next to Deeks.

"Kids will do that to you." Deeks replied smiling over at her as he himself reclined back into the couch. He was tired too but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"This couch is ridiculously comfy." Kensi yawned widely, knowing that she really shouldn't have sat down.

"Come on Grandma, you up for a rematch? Deeks asked, trying to distract her from wanting to sleep.

"Grandma? Really?" Kensi perked up immediately at the mere mention of a challenge.

Deeks held firm offering her the controller.

"Fine, you're on!" Kensi replied, challenge accepted.

The game began friendly enough however, it didn't take long for things to go downhill. It all started when Kensi's player got a break away running down the field with only the goalkeeper to beat. As she steadied herself to take a shot Deeks reached out and pushed her hand making her fumble the controller. The ball went flying in the wrong direction.

"Oh my god! Why you do that?" Kensi yelled hitting him firmly in the chest.

"I didn't want you to score, duh!" Deeks replied with a combination of laughing and coughing, she had fair winded him with her punch.

"You are so dead!" Kensi replied pushing him down on the couch, hitting him a few more times. There were two further punches to the chest and three to the stomach. She didn't punch him hard enough to do any real damage but she did get her point across.

"Ahhh I'm injured! Stop!" Deeks laughed, she was avoiding his injured arm but he was still going to try and use it as an excuse anyway. "I won't do it again, I promise!" Deeks pleaded, on the verge of wetting his pants. He silently cursed his ridiculously small bladder as she continued her assault.

Kensi didn't relent, instead she applied pressure to his chest by digging her knee into it, holding her fist up above his head trying to look intimidating.

"I promise, I promise, please stop, I need to pee." Deeks pleaded, holding his hands up to protect his face as he squirmed underneath her.

"Okay, fine, hurry up." Kensi released him, unsure if he was just using it as an excuse.

She got her answer when Deeks left rushing to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later to continue their game.

It didn't take long for him to break his promise to her as she had yet another goal scoring opportunity within seconds. Deeks risked life and limb as he reached out and touched her controller again. He couldn't help himself, she was going to score, he had no goal keeper.

Kensi's eyes narrowed as she paused the game, placing her controller down next to her calmly. Deeks anticipated her next move as he caught her fist in his hand, smirking at her. "Now, now Fern, somebody is going to get hurt."

"No Deeks, you are going to get hurt." Kensi replied, twisting his finger.

"Ahhhh, how do you always get my finger like that?" Deeks cried out in pain, she had rendered him defenceless within a matter of seconds. He was currently on his knees on the floor with his uninjured arm being twisted behind his back.

"C'mon Kens, I need at least one good arm." Deeks pleaded crying out in pain as she applied pressure to his arm.

"You're right." Kensi relented her grasp setting him free. "You're lucky you're injured right now Deeks." She added, calmly sitting back down on the couch as if nothing had happened. Deeks remained on the floor, lying on his back panting for air. He couldn't help but smile as he looked up at her. It was little things like this that made him love her even more.

"Why do you have that stupid goofy grin on your face?" Kensi asked, watching him closely, her suspicion rising by the second. She knew that look.

"I dunno..." Deeks shrugged, continuing to grin at her.

"You better not be up to something." Kensi warned.

"What? I'm smiling so I must be up to something?" Deeks acted insulted.

"I know you, when you get that look on your face, there's definitely something on your mind." Kensi replied, immediately regretting her choice of words.

"Oh and what would that be?" Deeks replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Not what you're thinking." Kensi replied, backing away from her earlier comment.

"Oh... you sure about that? Cos uh... I'm sure Sam would love a little home movie..." Deeks replied, sitting up and moving a little bit closer to her.

"Oh my god, stop!" Kensi couldn't hide the grin on her face, he was such an idiot sometimes.

"Kids are in bed..." Deeks continued, inching closer and closer to her.

"I said stop." Kensi laughed, sitting back into the couch, trying to put a little bit more distance between them.

"It's just you, me and the nanny cams." Deeks was really close to stepping over the line here and he knew it, yet he couldn't help himself. He loved watching her squirm, he loved testing her boundaries, it absolutely drove her crazy.

"Deeks." Kensi warned him, unable to peel her eyes away from his, the deep shade of blue communicated his desire for her in that moment. He was only inches from her face.

It was too late to go back now, Deeks had decided on his next step, to hell with the consequences. He kissed her, he needed to show her how much he loved her in that moment, not later on when it had passed. It was a gentle kiss yet full of passion as he held her head firmly in place with his hands placed delicately either side of her face.

Breaking it before it could get too heated and they really did cross a line Deeks watched as she shuttered her eyes back open, a small frown etched on her features. He knew that she was worried about Sam finding out about them this way. Her frown turned into confusion as Deeks simply smiled at her in response. "Don't worry Kens, Sam knows about us." Deeks said simply, rejoining her on the couch, taking her hand in his own.

"S... Sam knows?" She stuttered, turning to face him.

"Yeah." Deeks gave her hand a small squeeze.

"He didn't say anything to me..." Kensi replied, frowning again. She wondered if Deeks had only said that to make her feel better.

"That's because he was too busy threatening me." Deeks joked, chuckling at the memory.

Kensi's eyes widened. "He did?"

"Oh yeah, the minute I break your heart princess I'm a dead man." Deeks replied laughing as he remembered Sam's exact words to him in the hospital.

"You better not break my heart then." Kensi replied smiling warmly up at him as she leaned in closer, allowing him to wrap his arm around her, molding into his side.

"Not planning on it." Deeks replied, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Good, because I wouldn't want our kids growing up without a father." Kensi confessed watching as his face lit up.

Maybe kids weren't so terrifying afterall

* * *

END


End file.
